Erin Kloss
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: Erin Kloss is a Shield Agent with some not so ordinary powers. When she meets the avengers she starts to fall in love with a certain man with a tin heart. Follow her journey, love has no age. Please try to continue to the 4th chapter, that's when it really starts.
1. Chapter 1

Erin Kloss Chapter 1

Authors Note- I own nothing from Marvel. The only thing I own is the Oc. Enjoy the story! :) This story takes place after age of Ultron before civil war.

 **Erin Kloss's Pov**

I wrapped my hand in a white bandage, training practice had been a little rough this morning. I had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for a couple years now, ever since the accident.

*Flashback Starts*

I laid on the ground of my basement floor, everything was cold. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in my room two floors up. I started freaking out when I couldn't touch anything, My body would just go right through anything I tried to touch. Then S.H.E.I.L.D., specifically the Agent Romanoff, found me and taught me. She took me under her wing and taught me how to turn my powers on and off. That night I found my parents dead. The cause- a factory illegally released chemicals in the air that they didn't want to pay to have it taken care of. I got powers, but they died and I'll never forget them.

*Flashback Ends*

After I left the medical wing I walked back to my room on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Base. I tried to avoid combat as much as possible, I was a spy (my phasing powers came in handy with that). I quickly put my training stuff down, changed clothes, and grabbed my bag for school. I was a senior in high school, 18, after this year a full time agent, hopefully. "Erin come on we're gonna be late!" My friend Candice yelled at me. Everyday she dropped me off at my high school and then did whatever she did. She probably went to see her fiancé or something. I really didn't care, I honestly was just glad I got a ride to school.

I ran out of my room to meet Candice in the "garage", that was much bigger then the average sized one. It was filled with all types of cars, Agent Coulson even kept Lola in here.

"Sorry Nat," I said as I bumped into her in the hall.

"No problem, how's the new training group going?" She asked me.

I gave her the you know how it's going look and said, "You know I'm not a on the field fighter. I'm better sneaking around and being a spy, i'm not ready"

Natasha gave a small laugh, "I didn't think I would ever be in direct combat on the field either, it's different, and it changes you as a person too. I'm sure you'll be fine. Now that's Hawkguy has retired for his family, I'm spending more time with the avengers. A team is a team, and sometimes it's better then going solo." She gave me a wink and left to do her level 8 classified business. Natasha wasn't at the base often, but was one of the things that inspired me to be a spy. She was a role model for me, especially after she helped me to control my powers.

•••

After school Candice picked me up and drove me back to the base. I had another training session, unfortunately. The first half of the training session was in what we call the war room. The goal is to last a long as you can without getting marked with a paint ball, symbolizing you were shot. The people on my team mostly had no powers, but they were all kick butt agents, a lot better then me. On the team their was Evan who was strong, 27, and was basically the leader, and did I say very opinionated? William was 24, kind of shy, but he was pretty good at strategy. Then their was Candice, 26, she was basically like a Amazon princess. She has golden blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders and legs for days, but she was tough and stood up to Evan when she felt she was right. Luna, 22, was a every now and then member, she had other priorities In life besides S.H.I.E.L.D. However, she knew they would always be a eye on her because of her powers. She could breath underwater, which is a lot more convenient and useful then you think. She wasn't dangerous, but Shield liked holding the cards and didn't want someone to use her. *cough* Hydra *cough*. The last member was Marvin, 17. He was a little inexperienced, we both were. He was in highschool, a junior. He just recently came to Shield. Both of his parents, Shield agents, got taken out. He was a good hacker, so we took him in and taught him how to fight and he's been on the team ever since.

The second part of training was in the beehive, as we call it. Just a room with workout machines, weights and such. Their was a giant boxing ring in the center, with only one rule- no powers. The entire room was surrounded by mirrors, like a dance studio almost. After our wipe out in the war room we chilled in the beehive. I was doing chin ups on one of the wall bars. William and Evan were going at it in the ring. While Candice pretended to do sit-ups while on her phone. Marvin lifted weights trying to get Candice's attention. He obviously didn't know she was engaged or he just didn't care, either way she was a woman and he was a little boy.

"Hey Erin want to go a round in the ring with Marvin?" Evan said. We both turned our heads in shock. Marvin obviously had no part in this. But we both knew Evan wasn't really asking. I mumbled a sure and walked to the ring with Marvin. Evan said " One, Two,Three, and Go!" I got into position letting Marvin make the first move, but I swear he was just shaking. I turned my head to see Evan and Will in a conversation about some new weapon. Marvin then says in a shaky voice, " I'll go easy on you because your a girl." At that point I was done, so I kicked his feet to make him lose balance, elbowed him in the face, and tackled him to the ground in one swift motion. Making both Evan and Will turn their heads at the fight.

I was about to taunt him about what he said about girls, but then Natasha walked in which made us all jump a bit. "Ok guys, training is over for the day," she stated. For someone so busy she had been around the base a lot today. Usually training went on till a certain time, a couple hours at least, no one usually stopped us. I wasn't gonna argue though, it just gave me more time to do what I wanted.

Everyone started to clear the training room when Nat cleared her throat and said, "Erin stay behind for a sec please." I did as I was told, I was hoping for a solo mission, maybe some classified material I needed to get or a destroy from the inside type of thing. "Do I have a mission?" I asked probably way to eagerly. She gave me her side smile, "Yes, but with the avengers, your special set of abilities are needed." I just burst out laughing, the Avengers didn't need me, "nice try Nat, and April Fools isn't for a long time."

"Erin, grab a overnight bag. I'm taking you to the Stark Tower for debriefing of the missions," she told me with a straight face. Oh snap she wasn't kidding. I once again did as I was told. When I was in my room I put a few clothes in a small duffle bag and some other one night essentials. For every mission I wore Long black pants and a short sleeve black t shirt, I was a Shield agent not a super hero who needs to wear a cape. I walked to the Garage and where Natasha was and she took me toStark Tower.

It was huge, I've lived in New York forever and I see the mansion everyday. But trust me, it looks even better on the inside. I felt like if touched anything it would break, it was all just so fancy. Nat took me up the elevator to a room with a bar and also a glass wall that lead to a balcony. It looked more like a party room then a debriefing room. Clint wasn't their, which I guess makes sense since he's in retirement, I mentally scolded my self for my stupidity. I Wish he was here, Clint would be the only one I knew besides Nat. The first person I meet was Captain America, aka Steve Rogers "Hello Mam," he said as he reached out to shake my hand. I shook it and gapped in awh. "I'm...I'm...Im..,"I stuttered. "She's Erin Kloss, a Shield agent," Natasha finished for me and I gave her a look of relief. The Hulk wasn't their and neither was Thor, damn he would have been nice to meet. I meet a girl named Wanda, she was nice, she was also really shy. The last one I meet was Tony, or as he might have put it The King of Manhattan and the savior of the world. "What's up shorty?" He walked in saying. "It's Erin," I said and I'm 5'5"," I snapped back. He laughed and replied, "well you just did nothing but prove my point, so you must be agreeing with me."

"Look Mr. Stark I'm not here for games, I'm here for a job, that's it," I told him. Natasha and the Captain were in a conversation, what a flirt she always was. Wanda was just sitting on the leather couch and what looked like staring off into space. "Call me Tony or your highness, which ever one you prefer," he said giving me a smirk. I was ready for a mission, not for this.

"Okay guys gather around the table," Tony said in a more serious voice. "Their is a Hydra base north of here. The goal is to slip in and slip out. "Erin," he turns to me, "We need your powers to go through some walls and then you need to save the information from the computer on a flash drive. On coms I'll direct you where to go," Tony explains handing me a small flash drive. I take it, honestly this mission would be a hundred percent easier without a team. If I went in by myself I would be done in twenty minutes flat. Tony continues, "Cap and Wanda hold your fire, we only need you if a fight starts. Natasha you know your job and what you need to get." "And what are you doing Tony?" Captain America questions. Tony him a look and jokingly says, " One- don't question me, and two- I'm getting Erin inside."

The mission starts off great. Captain and Wanda stay in the plane, waiting if something goes wrong. Natasha goes to complete her part. I have no idea what she's going to get, but it's probably a little secret mission for Fury. "Ready for this?" Tony says giving me his famous smile. I just grab his hand. He puts his suit into stealth mode and gives me a watch that puts me into stealth mode, creepy right? "So how are we gonna get down their exactly?" "You'll find out." He then picks me up and jumps out of the plan. I almost start screaming, before I remember its a covert mission. "You alright?" He questions in a mocking way almost. I shoot back, "yeah, I'm just not I fan of being in the air with a idiot guy being the only thing thats keeping me from falling to my death."

Iron Man gets me to the ground and I tell him I'll take it from here, so he just waits for me to get back. This part was a piece of Cake, I phase through the walls and the electric field getting to the computer. I get the information and then get out. However, when I get out Tony isn't where he left me, crap. I go on coms, "Iron Man, where are you? I'm literally right where you left me!" Tony comes in on coms and says, "hold on I got distracted." "Tony get Undistracted and pick Erin up," Captain America chimes in on the conversation. I'm getting angrier, "Iron Man my invisibility watch thing you gave me is almost broken and it is basically fried," all of a sudden the watch stops working, "Oh look at that, now it's broken! Just come pick me up before anyone-" Gun shots fire at me. I phase through all of them, but I accidentally let go of the flash drive and it falls by some tree. "Agent Kloss, report," I hear Captain America say. I tell coms, "I'm under attack, repeat, I am under attack." I grab the flash drive from the ground and start running. "I'll get her," I hear Natasha say. All of a sudden the bullets stop and I see Natasha take the guys out. "Let's go!" She tells me and we both start running. As we get closer to the plane we put down our guard a little and I hear a shot- Natasha goes down hard. The bullet goes right through her foot and she hits the ground knocking her out. I shoot down the guard and then grab Natasha. If we walk slowly and can hold on to her and keep us in a phase state, In case a bullet is fired at us again. I'm a little bit worried about Natasha, I notice she was also hit in the leg. When I get to the plane I yell for medical help. Wanda looks pretty nervous and Captain America takes Natasha and asks if I'm ok, in return I just give a slow nod.

When Tony finally shows up we all give him a look. "Where were you?" Captain America asks. They get into a little argument till I say, "Guys can we stop fighting or I'll phase the engine out of this plane." It lightens the mood a little bit but mostly helps us get back on track to returning to Stark Tower.

Once were at Stark Tower Medical takes Natasha in and does immediate surgery on her foot and leg, it will probably need some physical therapy before she can get back to fighting. Steve comes up to me and pats my back, "Why don't you stay the night, it's late and it's been a long day." He takes me my room and I thank him. I was of course worried for Natasha and also feeling guilty, so I decide to get a drink- of beer in the kitchen. It was only suppose to be one, but It turned to a couple more and more and more. Until I'm in a drunken state. "I'm sorry," Tony slurs as he walks in. I can tell he's drunk too, "For leaving you." "Oh the tin man has a heart," I joke, "it was my fault too I should have automatically been phasing me and Natasha through everything."

"Let's call it a night and say we both screwed up," he says In his drunken state. He was In some over-priced jeans, but missing his shirt, he was almost hot. Tony was a lot older then me, but I didn't really care. Age was just a number. I think he caught me staring at his chest, so I turned my head and blushed. I figured it was a good time to go to my room, so I got up and almost fell head first to the floor from being so drunk . Tony caught me and pulled me up. He helped walk me to my room. When we get to my room I give him a thanks and opened my door. As I started to go in he grabbed my wrist, pulled me over to him, and kissed me. I kissed back. He then picked me up and carried me to his room, and it just happened.

Authors Note: Hope you liked it! Their will be more chapters to come! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Erin Kloss Chapter 2

Authors Note- I own nothing from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Thanks for continuing the story! Please take the time to leave a comment :) Takes place After Age of Ultron.

 **Tony's Pov**

I wake up next to a girl with wavy auburn hair. As a billionaire playboy I automatically assume it's just one of my one night stands with some girl I picked up from the bar, but then I remember the events of last night. I know Erin was younger but she had to be at least 27 right? She did help herself to quite a lot of drinks, I did too and I feel a massive hangover coming on in a couple minutes.

Usually the girl wakes before me and I would wake up to see them staring at me, and yes in the creepy stalker way. Erin starts to shift in the bed and I can see her eyes begin to flutter open. "Morning sunshine," I say in a cocky voice, "You sure did sleep long enough." She sit ups, obviously I startled her, way to go Tony.

She rubs her eyes taking in the whole situation. "Oh crap! What Time is it?" She asks look ufor a clock, "You have a suit of armor made out of metal, but you can't keep a damn alarm clock in your room!" I roll my eyes, of course I have one, somewhere I think. She puts her clothes on and then leaves, she must be late for some Shield mission I suppose. I get out of bed, put my clothes on, and head to the kitchen. Natasha is sitting on a leather couch, guess her foot and leg must be doing better. "How are the wounds?" I asked. "It's fine, I'm only out of the field for a month maybe two, gives me time to train the shield rookies," Natasha responded. "Erin ran pretty fast out of here this morning, does she have some Shield mission today?" I asked hoping Natasha didn't pick up on my sudden interest. "No she was probably just late for school," Nat said. That's odd I didn't realize she went to Shield academy, "I thought they didn't let you into the field if your still in the academy," I said. Natasha just laughed, "Erin doesn't go to Shield academy, she goes to high school." I involuntary spit out my coffee. I quickly tried to regain my composure, but I see out of the corner of my eye Natasha raising a eyebrow at me. "I'm actually surprised she stayed the night, I'm glad she did though, I want to get her used to the feeling of a team," Natasha told me. "Well Cap convinced her too and he's a very hard man to say no to," I explained to her.

"Would you come to the Shield base today? I was hoping you could give a couple agents a hacking lesson. Theirs this guy named Marvin pretty inexperienced, but one of the best hackers we have," Natasha asked me. My immediate reaction was to say no, i had a massive hangover and better things to do honestly, but then soft auburn hair and a sweet smile popped in my head, so why the hell not? "I'll meet you down their at three?" I asked looking to Natasha for approval. She gave me a head nod, so I left to take a cold, and I mean very cold shower.

As I was in the shower I started to think what a awful idea this was. Erin Kloss was probably 18, if I was lucky. Their are only so many sexual harassment cases a guy can take (most of them where I was innocent I will say). But Erin was wonderful, I've never felt a connection with a one night stand like that before, but she was drunk, so was I. Then their was the huge age difference, but it's not like I haven't done it before, but nothing happened ever romantically with those girls. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. "Jarvis, put out my best casual shirt please'" I say. "Yes Mr. Stark, right away," I hear back

•••

At three I head over to the base with Natasha. I wasn't so familiar with this Shield base, but Natasha did a pretty good job explaining where everything was located "We have many different training rooms here, let's go see some of the rookies in the beehive," Natasha told me. I was only half listening, the other half of me was praying that we would run into Erin.

As we entered what they called the beehive I saw a bunch of agents. Most looked in their late twenties, some probably early thirties. Their was a gorgeous blonde with legs for days sitting in the corner and...Focus,Tony, Focus! That's when I saw her, Erin on one of the many treadmills in the room. Her cheeks were rosy probably form running and her auburn hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. "Ok guys gather around," Natasha ordered, "As most of you probably know this is Mr. Stark, also known as Iron Man. Marvin, Mr. Stark would like to see what you got hacking wise, the rest of you get back to training." Natasha tilted her head to door to and we followed her out.

Marvin had some great raw natural talent, he was some kind of teenage genius when it came to computers, he reminded me of me when I was his age. I taught him a few tips and if he keeps working on it he'll go big places, maybe even move up a few levels quickly. My little teach ended when Marvin got called out for a assignment, so instead of waiting for Natasha i decided to explore a little. I assumed training was over, hopefully, I headed to the dorms which were actually quite confusing. "Looking for something?" I hear a voice behind me say. I see Natasha raising a eyebrow. Her and that damn eyebrow, I would shave it off in her sleep if it wasn't so suicidal. I think quickly and reply, "just the kitchen." She rolls her eyes, "Your a billionaire but you find it necessary to raid other people's kitchens," well that sounded awfully familiar, "Go straight down the Hallway them turn left and you'll see it." I shoot her a million dollar, billion dollar in my case, smile that says thanks.

As I round the corner I feel my body run into something. "It just had to be you, didn't it," I hear the one and only Erin Kloss say. I realize I'm staring in awh and quickly snap back to reality. I reach out to Erin to help her up from the floor that I knocked her down on, which she quickly denies and gets up herself. "Nice to see you too little high schooler, funny that didn't come up last night," I state while giving her a look. "I'm eighteen," she just says almost reading my mind. She starts to walk away, so I say, "a little girl like you shouldn't have so many big drinks." She turns around and snaps back, "I'm not a little girl, and If I remember last night correctly you treated me like the complete opposite." I couldn't take it anymore I pulled her in and leaned in for a kiss. It was good- really good. She wraps her arms around my neck and she says, " I'm in a singles bunk." She then takes my hand and leads me too her room. I half walk and half let her drag me, and I 100% pray Natasha is doing something, anything, that involves her out of the dorms section. We weren't drunk this time, but that didn't stop us. We put our insecurities aside and it just happened, again.

•••

"Pretty amazing for a little girl huh?" She asked sitting up on her side. I nodded, she was amazing and especially amazing when she wasn't drunk. "How bout my place next time," I tell her flashing my billionaire smile. She laughs and says, " I don't think theirs going to be a next time." I sit up shocked, did she not just experience what I experienced. Seeing the look on my face Erin says, "Your great, but I'm not here for your booty calls." I wanted to scream your much more then that and how I need her, I had never felt like this, well since Pepper. "I'll commit," I blurt out. She gives me a side glance as she puts on her shirt, "You don't mean that." I breath in sharply and reply, "Yes I do, I know I'm a attractive billionaire playboy with woman basically kissing my feet," she rolled her eyes, way to go Tony that was the way to convince her, "but I want you, I want to be with you, at least try and see where it goes?" She leans in and Kisses me and exhales a soft yes. "But for right now, just you and me. No one else knows, ok?" She asks. I nod my head probably a little to quickly, I don't need a Captain America lecture or a Black widow glance. She tells me to get out before someone catches us, and I kiss her then leave.

What are you doing Tony I say to myself, but I needed her, I wanted her

Authors note: thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it can be nice or mean I just really need feedback! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note- I own nothing from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Thanks for sticking with this story and please leave a review! This takes after age of Ultron but before civil war.

Erin Kloss's Pov (about a month has past)

Tony Stark had a lot of interesting clothes in his closet. No, I am not being the annoying girlfriend who goes through her boyfriend clothes, I'm just currently hiding in his closet. We thought we were in the tower alone, Tony guaranteed it, of course he was wrong. Steve had knocked on the door in the middle of our make out session, making both me and Tony jump. He motioned me to the closet and for about a hour I've been in here. Steve has been showing Tony some new plan to get the new avengers to work together. Apparently he's been training Wanda lately. Finally when they were done I came out of the closet.

"Took you long enough" I say to him. He laughs and replies, " you know how passionate Cap is about his work." He starts to kiss me, but I pull away, "Sorry Stark, but I'm not feeling it anymore." He gives me a mock puppy dog look. I laugh, "next time, I promise. Now sneak me out. He kisses me then starts to walk out. "So we have our dinner planned for tomorrow night, I'm hiring the best chef in NYC," Tony tells me. "Sorry I can't, I got added to a last minute shield operation, I'm needed. We can reschedule, I know I'm gonna be gone for a couple weeks," I say regrettably. "Weeks! How safe is this mission exactly?" Tony says. I roll my eyes, here come protective Iron Man. "You know theirs always a job here for you at the tower, you could quit Shield." Tony says to me. I turn to him, "Shields my life, they saved me from going mental and they helped me control my powers," I remind him. Tony sighs, I know he wants me to quit but I can't.

"Erin?," Natasha says. "Oh hey Nat," I reply back casually she was wearing- oh crap! "What are you doing here?" she questions. "Tony just asked me to help help move some tech he couldn't get through the doors. I just phased them right through," I was never a good liar, but she seemed to buy it. "How's the team training going?" She asks. I say back, "you know the usual, wanting to be a spy, but being trapped on a team." She knows I hate the team. "I'll see you later Nat." And she smiles as her goodbye. "I'll walk you out Stark Tower can be confusing, thanks again for your help today," Tony tells me, man he deserves a Oscar, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing. I say goodbye to him, deny his many offers to drive me back to shield base, and then I walk down the street.

It was a beautiful day outside, their was a small breeze and the sun was shining. I was wearing a pair of light jeans and a lime green lacy shirt. All of a sudden a man grabbed a lady's purse out of no where, and of course I had to be the hero and run after him. "Hey! Stop!" I yelled. I finally caught up to him and corned him into a alley. I heard what seemed like a mechanical laugh, "humans so gullible." Then i felt something hit my head and I blacked out.

•••

I woke up with my hands chained to a chair, well that was stupid I would phase right through them. I kept trying to use my powers but nothing would happen. "The thing around your neck is preventing you from using your powers," a voice said. A figure came into my few, a robot. "You can call me Ultron," he said. "Your dead..Tony, I mean Iron Man made the blast that killed you," I managed to get out. "One piece of me survived and I was able to recreate myself. Now I want to hit Tony where it hurts, I know your secret, I've been watching you. Oh, and you just bruise so easily," Ultron told me. I immediately looked at myself and I saw purple bruises covering my legs and Arms. "How long have I been out?" I asked. He laughed, "only a couple of days, but don't worry I already sent Tony Stark pictures. I wonder how he's gonna save you and keep it a secret your together." Ultron then turned around and started to get what seemed like a big needle. "What's that?" I asked. He turned to me, "Nothing, but a drug that'll make you scream. Don't forget to smile for the video camera," and he laughed.

Tony Stark's Pov

I felt like I was about to go all hulk on New York City . A couple hours ago I had gotten pictures of Erin all bruised up and it made me furious. It was hard knowing she was their because of me and what I have done, or who I had created. It was also hard trying to find a way to save her without letting everyone know they were together. I decided he would just tell the team Ultron was using for her powers, but I probably should first tell them about Ultron and his return, why was life so hard? If I only took two people on the mission it would be less hate and less suspicion right?

"Nat and Wanda your hear for special mission," I said to them, "it's a rescue and destroy kind of thing." "Who exactly are we rescuing and fighting?" Wanda asked in her accent. "Erin, Ultron captured probably to use her powers for himself," I state, "now I'm going to take down Ultron for good. Natasha I want you to free Erin and Wanda I want you stand by, I know you have a axe to grind with Ultron so if I need you'll help I'll contact you." Natasha said to me, "shouldn't we get the whole team on this?" I shook my head, "it's to dangerous if we all go busting in, we have a hostage this is going to be covert." They both nod and we're ready to go.

Natasha and Wanda stay in the plane till I get Ultron out of their. I'm flying in my suit to were we tracked Ultron to, he wanted us to find him. All of a sudden I hear Jarvis voice, "Sir, Ultron is sending you a video." "Play it!" I probably say a little too harshly. The feed starts playing in my suit and I see Erin awake this time. Part of me wonders why she doesn't phase through, but then I see a white collar around her neck. I immediately recognize it. The collar shuts down any ones power, also invented by me, and I feel my stomach twist. What have I done? Next I see her start to struggle as Ultron walks up to her with a needle. He then inserts it into her arm and starts to laugh. I think of what I'm gonna to do him when I get my hands on him. Erin seems fine at first, but then starts shaking and then starts screaming. For the time I've known her I've never heard her scream and I never want to hear it again. Now she looked mentally disturbed, mumbling a bunch of stuff that didn't make sense.

"Natasha move in now," I say as I get closer to where they were located. Once I was their I slammed through the wall and into Ultron and into another wall. "All clear, grab Erin Natasha." Now it was time to beat the crap out of this machine. "Looks like the robot has risen from the dead," I mocked as I punched him. "Men, any human, they take things so personal," Ultron spat in his creepy robot voice. I shot a laser beam at him that went straight through him. "You new I would find you," I told him. He tried to get up, "I did, my time is almost up. I want you to suffer like I'm going to. You'll never pick up the pieces in her head," Ultron told me right before I disintegrated every piece of him with my beam in my suit. I went on coms, "Natasha how is Erin?"

Erin Kloss's Pov

Ultron walked up to me and stuck I needle in my arm. I tried to struggle but it wasn't working. When he first inserted the drug I felt fine, but then I felt awful. I noticed I started to shake at first, but then these memories started flooding in like my mind was going crazy. I remember finding my parents dead and being so scared when I couldn't touch anything, and when shield found me and I was confused. Then it flooded in my mind how Natasha got shot and voice echoed you could've saved her. Before I knew it I was screaming, everything was becoming a blur. I wanted to get out of my head and I felt trapped. I felt someone grab my arm, I turned it was Natasha.

"I need you to calm down," I hear her say to me. I can't calm down, I don't know what's happening. "It's okay Erin," Natasha tells as she cuts the chains, "it's ok, I'm just going to put you to sleep for a little bit," and she sticks a needle in my arm and everything goes black.

•••

I wake up and I'm in a white room. I try to get up but my hands are bound to the bed. "Hello Erin," I turn to see Natasha, "your in the best medical facility at Stark Tower. How are you feeling?" I try to respond but everything's still jumbled and my mind feels mixed up. "Do you know who I am?" Natasha asks, I try to nod my head but nothing moves, I felt trapped. "I'm going to untie you now," she takes a knife and cuts the ropes. "I'll be back in a little bit, take some time to rest," Natasha then leaves and I'm left with my messed up mind.

Tony's Pov

"How is she?" I asked Natasha. She sighs and says, "I've known that kid for a long time, and at her worst moments I've never seen her like this. She's not talking or speaking or making eye contact." This was all my fault if I just gotten their sooner this wouldn't have happened. "I called in a favor," I start, "with a very powerful telepath." Natasha raises a eyebrow, "Charles Xavier?" I shake my head, "

"Emma Frost."

"Well if it isn't the little spider," a lady with pale skin and light blonde hair says. Natasha turn to me and says, "This is not what Erin Needs right now." Emma Frost rolls her eyes, "on the contrary, I believe this is exactly what Erin Kloss needs, their has been no mental problem that I haven't been able to solve," she says as she removes one white glove. I show her Erin's room. Inside the room Erin looks life less, but I know she's so full of life somewhere in that head. "She's quite messed up, but a easy fix, I just need to put the puzzle back together in her mind," Emma Frost stated. Erin's eyes go wide and the she collapsed onto the bed. "What happened?" I ask probably to aggressively with Natasha in the room. "She's all fixed and will wake up soon," Emma says as she slides her glove back on, "and remember I come to collect my favors." She then leaves and winks. I was so filled with relief that Erin would be ok physically and mentally

Natasha tilts her head to door, telling me to follow her. I do as I take one last look at Erin before I leave. I look at Natasha and I wait for her to speak. "I've noticed how much concern you show for Erin. I know about you and her and I want you to leave her the hell alone."

Authors Note- I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, that would be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Erin Kloss Chapter 4

Authors Note- I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Thanks for your support, I decided to continue the story, please review!

Tony's Pov (about a month has past)

Erin had spent the night again, it made her feel better when ever she spent time with me, well at least I think it did. Things were more serious with each other, and I knew I was taking a risk being with her.

*Flashback to hospital*

Natasha had just told me to stay away from Erin, and I stood their shocked. No one told me what to do and I wasn't going to start with Natasha. "Your out of your mind Natasha, just because you trained her doesn't mean you decide who she gets to dates or sees," I say to her. She doesn't stand down, "Tony I know your a heartbreaker first of all and second of all the people around you get hurt." I look her straight in the eye, "You know I would never purposefully hurt someone around me."

She looks up to me with, "she's my daughter." I felt like the world just crashed, I grab the bridge of my nose lean against the wall. I knew I wasn't going to break up with Erin just because she was Natasha's daughter. "Does she know?" I ask, already afraid I knew the answer. "No she doesn't," Natasha tells me, "and I want to keep it that way." I turn to leave, "I won't tell her, but I'm not breaking up with her either."

*Flashback ends*

Of course I kept my promise to Natasha, and my time with Erin was great, but everytime I spent with her felt like I was hiding something from her. This relationship just kept taking hits.

"Why so serious?" Erin said as she leaned up and kissed me. It brought me back to reality and I laughed. "I'm just excited, for spending the whole day with you," I say I lean in and kiss her. She pulls away and my first thought is I did something wrong, but then she says, "I think it's time." "Time for what?" I ask her. "Time to tell people about us." I smile, it's just what I wanted.

•••

Tonight was one of New York Cities' greatest parties. But with rich people, so they call it a Gala. I usually wouldn't go to this type of thing, it seemed like the best place to announce my relationship with Erin. I was careful to warn her about the paparazzi that will snapping pictures of her all night and how she would be in the spotlight at the gala. A couple of the other Avengers would be going, but I expected them to be accepting, I knew Natasha would be the biggest challenge.

"Hey," Erin said as she walked into the office. I walked other and kissed her forehead, "You ready for tonight?" She gives me a soft smile, "I think, what do I need to wear for this?" She asks me. Oh crap, I completely forgot to get her a outfit. If I make a few calls I could probably get her a fitting. I tell Erin, "I'll have my driver you to Anna's dress shop. Get anything you want, on me." She blushes, I know she hates when I throw my money at her.

 **Erin Kloss's Pov**

Tony's driver took me to Anna's dress shop like he promised. I had never been to one of these things before. The tabloids were talking about a mysterious girlfriend Mr. Stark would reveal at the Gala tonight, and I doubt I could meet their expectations.

When I arrived at the dress store the owner greeted me and brought me champagne. She showed me a wide variety of dresses and asked me to pick a couple to try on. The first dress I tried on was strapless, bedazzled, and a gorgeous lavender color. However, it showed more cleavage then I was comfortable with. The next dress was in all white and was beautiful lace. The only problem was it looked to much like a wedding dress. The third dress I tried on was a stunning emerald green one, and I knew right away it was the one. The strap wrapped around my neck and had enough sparkle but not to much. It was floor length and all around perfect. The color of the dress also went nice with my eyes. I got it with some subtle silver shoes that went great with it.

When I got back to the tower I changed into the dress and put my auburn hair into a sleek hair pony. "You look beautiful," Tony told me as he walked in. "What if I was changing, you can't just walk in on someone," I tell him laughing. "Nothing i haven't seen before," he says playfully and I punch him in the arm.

We both walk down to the Limo. Natasha and Steve were in their along with Thor. It was nerve racking as we step into the limo too. Natasha was wearing a stunning floor length black dress that shimmered ever time she moved. Her was up in a tight bun, she looked beautiful.

 **Tony's Pov**

I knew what was going on the second I got in the limo with Erin. Natasha had probably gotten Steve to side with her by using the age excess to convince him our relationship wasn't appropriate. She probably didn't reveal her big secret with Erin. Thor was probably honestly didn't care, as long as he treated Erin good I was fine with him. They seemed to be getting along as they talked. "Oh crap I forgot my purse, Erin would you mind getting it for me? It's just really hard to get up in this dress," Natasha asked Erin. Of course Erin nodded, she basically adored Natasha and looked up to her. I knew what they were trying to do.

"What are you doing Tony?" Steve asked with a edge in his voice. I answered back, "I don't not what you mean, I'm just taking a beautiful girl to a beautiful ball."

"You know damn what I mean. Your more then twice her age and let me guess, did you sleep with her yet?" He shot back at me.

"My relationship with Erin is between me and Erin. And you all need to respect that," I told all of them but looked Natasha in the eyes. "Hey Natasha do you remember where you left it? I can't seem to find it," Erin said as she leaned in the door of the limo. "I just found, I accidentally dropped it on the ground of the Limo. It's a good thing Tony pointed it out to me." She smiled, happy Natasha found her purse.

I motioned for her to come sit next to me and I wrapped my arm around her to show everyone that she was mine. On the way to the gala we opened a bottle of champagne and passed around glasses. I knew Erin wasn't the legal age, but she always drank with me. As she took a sip of champagne Natasha asked her, "Erin should you really be drinking?" At first Erin looked confused, but then she laughed and realized she was drinking alcohol in front of Nat. "Sorry Nat," she said as she handed Natasha her glass. I knew what Natasha was doing. I handed Erin champagne while grabbing hers out of Natasha's hand, "If she wants to drink, let her drink." Natasha have a scowl for the rest of the drive. She wasn't going to sacrifice the relationship she had with Erin to torture me.

When we were about to get out of the Limo I squeezed Erin's hand and shot her a smile. Everyone was ready to see Tony Stark's new girlfriend and it wasn't gonna be easy. As we made are way up the steps to the Gala the paparazzi was bombarding us with questions like, "Tony where'd you pick her up" "Are you paying her to be with you" "How old are you". We tried our best to ignore the questions, well I did at least. Inside the Gala Everyone stared at us, I was used to it but I don't think Erin was."Let me introduce you to some people," I tell her.

 **Erin's Pov**

Everything was so beautiful at the Gala. Tony introduced me to some of his friends and important people too. I started to get tired and I think Tony could tell. After our last dance I saw Natasha by a table, "Tony, would mind if I just said hi to Natasha? She seems a bit lonely." "Of course not, I'll catch up with you in a couple minutes," he told me, but I swore he gave me a nervous glance.

I walked over to Natasha, "Hey Nat." She gave me a smile, "Are you having fun?" She asked me. "Yeah, everything here is so beautiful," I replied in awh.

"So when did you and Tony get together exactly?" She said while taking a sip of her red wine. I laughed, "Well it was actually the night of my first mission with the avengers. I was worried about you and I may have gotten a little drink and Tony was a little drunk, and everything kind of just fell together," I said grabbing her hand, "If it wasn't for you Natasha I wouldn't have met Tony, so thank you." I turned back to walk to Tony, the Gala was almost over.

 **Tony's Pov**

The Gala ended and it was one of the best nights of my life. Erin got along with everybody and was insanely gorgeous, I could hardly wait to get to the tower. I knew tomorrow Erin and I would be on the covers of so many tabloids, but I didn't care, I knew I looked good. It was late so I dropped Erin off at the Shield base so she could get some rest.

When I got to the Tower Natasha was waiting in the lobby. "You slept with her because you both were drunk didn't you?" She asked. I nodded my head, this was going to get worse. Natasha raised her hand I slapped me across the face, "Starting now I will do everything in my power to make sure Erin leaves you." I was mad now she has no right, "Say one thing to Erin and will tell her who you really are," the words left my mouth before I could quite comprehend what I said.

Authors Note- PLEASE REVEIW! it is well appreciated. Have a good day! :):):):)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note- Next chapter will be up at 5 reviews. I do not own anything from Marvel.

Chapter 5

Erin Kloss's Pov (1 month has past)

(Last time jump I promise)

Tony and I were in a good place, even Natasha hasn't said anything bad about him. I had just gotten back from a dangerous Shield mission, few cuts and bruises, but now I was in bed with Tony and we had a great night. Ever since the gala my face has been on so many tabloids, but I don't care, what I did was private. "Good morning beautiful," Tony whispered in my ear. I laughed, "Morning Tony, I should get going though. Shield need me." He sighed, "You know I want you to quit, what you do is dangerous." I rolled my eyes, "Tony what you do is pretty dangerous too and I'm not asking you to quit." I get up and put my clothes on. "I'll see you later," I tell him.

When I'm at the Shield base Natasha their. "Hey Natasha," I say. She gives me a smile, "hey Erin," and then she walks away. When I enter the control room I see Marvin. "What are you doing?" I ask him while he types on the laptop. "Well, Natasha won't let me know about a secret mission so I'm hacking in the system and in gonna check it out myself," he sounded like a little brat. "Shut the computer down. Just because you don't like classified information doesn't mean- wait go back to the last page," I say as I saw something, "Click on that icon that says avengers camera." Fury must have set up cameras to keep a eye on them. "Okay Will, give me like 20 minutes and then I'll let you hack the info you want," he nodded not willing to pass up on the deal. I started to watch the camera recoding, they were dated back to a couple months ago. Their was one in the lobby, in the bunk hallways, kitchen, and even the hospital wing. I'm just glancing at all the videos, but then one catches my eye from the night I was in the hospital. Tony and Natasha were talking, and then Natasha says something I never thought she would say.

•••

"Hey Tony," I say as I walk into the kitchen. The other Avengers are lounging around, including Natasha. "Can I talk to you ?" I ask Tony. He nods, so we walk to the bedroom. Once were in private I tell Tony, "I'm leaving Shield." The look on his face is so happy and he hugs me. "Thank you, Erin. You can go to college or you can even work at the tower, whatever you want. The possibilities are-" Tony says before I cut him off. "Tony stop. I'm leaving Shield, but I'm also leaving you." His face drops and I can feel my heart crack a little bit. "What did I do?" He asks me. "Don't contact me I won't answer, this is over." I walk out leaving him in his bedroom.

As I walk out Natasha says to me, "Leaving so soon Erin?" I turn to her and give her my two-faced smile, "Yeah, i have a lot of things to do."

**NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE AT 5 REVEIWS*


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thanks for five REVEIWS I appreciate it! I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Natasha Romanoff's Pov

A week has past, and Tony has basically spent every moment in his lab. I knew something was off with Erin. She maybe was on a mission for shield, but they last time I say her she had a look in her eye. A look that should never have been in her eyes, i had spent the past eighteen years watching her in the shadows.

I walk into Tony's lab and it was a mess. Pizza boxes scattered floor and so did dirty underwear. "Get out. Now," I heard Tony say as he sat in his chair. "Your a slob and I'm not here for you I'm here for Erin," I tell him. Almost automatically he's throws a beer bottle at the wall, it shatters. "Where is she?" I ask. He stands up, "Why the Hell would I know she broke up with me! And I'm guessing you convinced her too," he yelled. "I didn't," I say. I didn't need to defend myself in my eyes. I had the info I wanted, and now I just needed to figure out why Erin left. Once I reach the door way I turn around to see Tony, "get yourself together," I state and then I leave.

Erin Kloss Pov

Right now I was being held at gun point, tied to a chair, being tortured, and it was all happening in Russia. "Tell us who you work for," I tall man with a beard said. I laughed, "Right now I work for myself. I'm looking for mein Vater," oh crap that's German not Russian. He still seemed to understand though. I continued, "You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours," he seemed confused now, "if you help me I will give you information." The man then asked, "Your looking for you father?" I nodded, "Who was your mother?" I answered, "Natasha Romanoff, she was in the black widow program." They all started laughing, that was not good. "Your father is dead, Natasha Romanoff murdered Alex Petrov, she was known as the ultimate black widow of course." My heart sunk, but I expected it almost. "What do you want?" I ask him and his men. "Tell me who you work for," he stated. I sighed, "like I said I work for myself." I then kicked him in the crotch and feel back on the chair to break it. Next I kicked the guy next to me,grabbed his gun, and shot everyone with no kill shots. Then I grabbed my high heels and left.

Tony's Pov

Nothing was making sense. Erin never gave me a reason on why she broke up with me and Natasha seemed generally unaware of what Erin did.

I realize that right now my lab was a mess, but I wasn't. After the break up I called Erin, she disconnected her phone. Then I called Shield, but I couldn't know anything because it was classified. So now I'm spending all my time in my lab trying to create a tracker system. The Vision was it would capture her face somehow by Instagram, phone pictures, Twitter, snapchat, but it was harder then it looked. Suddenly my computer screen popped up with a alert. A traffic light caught Erin crossing a street Stalingrad, Russia. That was a bad sign. I needed to find Natasha, "Jarvis, please alert Natasha to come to my immediately," I said. "Mrs. Romanoff will be alerted immediately Mr. Stark."

As Natasha walked in I told her, "I found Erin." "Where is she?" Natasha asked. I sighed this was gonna hurt her hard, "Stalingrad, Russia." I could see Natasha almost flinch, which meant she was shocked as a spy I could never tell her emotions. "Why...why would she go to my birth place?" She said to herself. Then she gave me a death stare, "What. did. you. tell. Her," she said slowly but harshly. "I swear I didn't tell her anything, but we need to find her." "Agreed," she says, "but it'll be tough. Erin's a spy for a reason." I face palmed of course Erin was a spy and would be in a new location probably by the time we got to Russia. We needed a new plan, but I had a major headache. "Did you want her to join Shield?" I asked. If she wasn't a spy I knew I would be able to see the pain in her eyes. "I never wanted Erin to join Shield, but then she got her powers, her parents were dead, and she was lost. That's when I first decided to make contact and brought her into Shield," Natasha said I coils hear the regret in her voice, "She probably knows I'm her mom and she went looking for her dad." "Do you think she'll find him?" I asked. She replied, "No she won't, because I killed him."

Erin Kloss Pov

I didn't really know where I was going, probably back to Shield. I would avoid Tony since he kept the biggest secret from me and I would avoid Natasha for the obvious reasons. Oh crap I walked into a alley. Alleys always creeped with the scary black cat and the dumpster. Right now I looked like a mess. My dress was ripped and so were my stockings. My hair a mess and I was carrying my heals, people probably thought I was a prostitute to be honest.

"Erin Celeste Kloss," a voice said behind me. "You don't know who your messing with," I warned him. "Oh I think I do," He said. The accent was a thick German one. I gripped my heal and turned around quickly to throw it. The man dodged it. He then threw something, I couldn't quite see it. I thought i dodged it, but then again I was exhausted. It attached itself to my arm and then shocked me. Everything went back.

Authors Note: Next update at 6 reviews :)


	7. Chapter 7

Erin Kloss Chapter 7

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy and REVEIW! I easily need some feedback positive or negative. ;)

Tony Stark Pov

It had been a month since I had been able to spot Erin. No social media network could catch her face, it made me remember that she was a spy. I had gotten myself together a bit, the lab was clean. Most of my friends assumed Erin was just on a mission. I could tell Steve was concerned with me, but I didn't care. The only thing I was concerned with was Erin and her location.

"I found something," Natasha stated as she walked in. "Thank you for Knocking," I told her sarcastically. I got a eye roll in response, "We've been looking for her picture and her face. What really should have been looking for are sights where she uses her powers. In the past month their have been 17 bank robberies where their was no break in. The thief just seemed to slip in and then slip out." Erin obviously could just phase in and steal what she wanted but their were gaps in Natasha's argument. "Erin wouldn't resort to petty theft, even if she were to change sides it would be for a bigger cause," I told Natasha. She nodded, "But for know it's all we got so you and I will be heading to her last location of a bank robbery." "And where are we going?" I asked. She gave me a side smile, "Paris, France."

•••

"You better be right about this," I tell Natasha as were in the streets of Paris. "I am," she tells me. Natasha puts on some super spy sunglasses, that just look like ordinary shades to me. "It's a special Shield equipment that could help me locate Erin's heat signature," she said almost reading me mind, "Erin's last 3 bank robberies have been in Paris. Which is understandable because of all the things of value in Paris. All the things she has stole seems to be worth millions, at the least." Everything in Paris was beautiful. The last time I came here for a actually vacation was years ago. Pepper was with me, things were different and people didn't question my relationships.

"Let's grab a bite to eat," Natasha said. I didn't really take her as a let's-stop-and-enjoy-the-sites kinda person. We went to the restaurant she wanted to. "Can we have the table in the corner please," Natasha asked the waiter. The waiter nodded and took us to the table. "Do you really think it's a good idea to stop and grab a bite to eat?" I asked. Natasha gave me a look, "Shut up Stark. Look at the table across the room. You can see her auburn hair. Don't say her name, if she even picks up on someone saying Erin she'll make a run. However, I can see her guard is down." I was so close to her, but we needed to play this out right. "What's the plan?" I asked curiously. She got up from the table, "I'm gonna go wait out front and your gonna go send her a drink."

I told the waiter to send her a glass of Chardonnay, it was her favorite. I also told the waiter to tell her it was from Mr. Stark. I saw her panic in her eyes when the waiter to deliver the drink and I saw her search around until she spotted me. She left and twenty dollar bill on the table then left. She was gonna run. I followed leaving money on my table as well. "Erin wait," I tried to call, but she kept walking. "Sorry Erin," I heard Natasha say and Natasha then fired something at her. Erin's eyes then rolled in the back of her head but before she hit the ground I caught her. "What was that!" I yell. "Back to the plane, now." Natasha replies

I carried Erin back to the plane, she looked so beautiful but fragile. "Bring her here," Natasha said. I did as I was told and put Erin in the chair. Natasha then pulled out duct tape and taped her arms and legs to the chair. "Is that Nesscary? I know Erin tried to run, but she wouldn't jump out of a plane for Christ's sake!" I said. "I believe Erin is under Hydra's control. It'll be best if we take her to Shield and they erase all brainwashing from her mind." Natasha stated "What are you gonna do when she tries to talk to you about how your her mom?" I asked. "I'm not a parent," She answered, "but I'm gonna try to make up for my amends."


	8. Chapter 8

Erin Kloss Chapter 8

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing is own is my OC.

*1 month later, I don't feel like writing a transition chapter again*

Erin Kloss Pov

I haven't been back to Shield yet, I'm not sure when I'm gonna go back or its more like if. I avoided Natasha and I didn't plan to talk to her. Things were I mess right now. I got back together with Tony, but unfortunately their was a lot less sex. It wasn't the lack of connection, but the urge to explore over more important connections. Luckily, all the hydra mind control was gone, which made me feel better

"Mrs. Kloss," I heard Jarvis say. "Yes Jarvis?" I asked. "Mr. Stark has returned with a visitor and demands all avengers in the conference room," Jarvis stated. I laughed, "I'm not a avenger so I guess I can stay put." "Mr. Stark thought you would say that , he specifically requested your presence as well." I got up from my bed, also known as Tony's bed, and got dressed.

In the conference room everything was tense, and I knew part of the reason was that Ross was here, one of my least favorite people. He then went on to discuss several events that were out of control, like New York. "I have the accords, I need you all to sign," Ross concluded. "And if we don't sign?" Natasha asked. "Then your retired," he said coldly. As he left I could already feel a storm coming, this was not gonna end well. I sat their listening to Everyone argue thinking it was so stupid, until I released it wasn't. People with powers had saved the world so many times and wouldn't be able to do that under certain peoples agendas. Chris then left, he looked upset.

Soon after Chris left everyone split up and I went back to my room. I just needed time to think. "Hey," I said as Tony walked in. He kissed me on the cheek, "I brought you the accords to sign." I hesitated, "I'm not a avenger, so I don't have sign it right?" Tony gave me a look, "Ross said everyone with powers, and the world knows you as my girlfriend so i really need you to support this." I sighed, "No I'm not signing."

"I'm leaving for the United Nations meeting tonight. Erin, I need you to sign and come," he tells me. I know he can see I'm not changing my mind. Tony changes the subject, "I got you something." He pulls out a box and opens it. Inside was a gorgeous silver bracelet. "This isn't gonna make me change my mind, Tony," I said in a serious tone. He shook his head, "It's not meant too, I just wanted to give you something as beautiful as yourself." I smiled, I always saw his good side.

He paused, "You know your mom signed it." "She's not my mom! My real mom died years ago. Natasha may have given birth to me but that doesn't make her a parent." He took my hand. "I have to go catch my plane, I need you to stay put here," Tony said to me. I was taken back by it of course, "You may be your girlfriend Tony, but don't you dare tell me what to do. If someone needs help I'm not turning my back," I say strongly

Tony sighs, "Jarvis, Do not let Erin out of the tower." I was completely shocked, "Nice try Tony, but you know I'll just phase through anything you throw at me." He looks at me, "I'm sorry Erin. Jarvis activate Erin's wristband." Before i could pull the bracelet off it wraps around my wrist tighter, making it impossible to take it off. "It'll shut down your powers, until I give the code to turn it off," Tony says. "Don't do this," I warn him. He looks at me regrettable and then heads for the door. "Tony! Tony!" I scream, "Don't leave like this, turn the bracelet off." "I'm sorry Erin, I'm trying to protect you," he says to me like I'm something he owns. I run after him until we reach he hanger with plane. Vision then grabs my wrist refusing to let go. It was frustrating not being able to phase through. "Tony," I try one last time. He turns around, "Vision keep Wanda away from Erin. I don't want Erin convincing her to use her powers. I still haven't found a way to turn Wanda's powers off." Vision replies, "I'll take her to your room sir." Vision then half drags me and half carries me to Tony's room. Once I'm in their he puts a electric forcefield in the door way space. Tony betrayed my trust, locking me in his room, and now he was off to a meeting with my mom. I was never going to forgive him.

Authors Note: I can't believe Tony did this :/ Next chapter at 9 reviews! :) and thank you to all who reviewed! Whether it was positive or negative it was well appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

Erin Kloss chapter 9

Authors Note: Sorry for short chapter, and promise next chapter will be exciting. I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Tony Stark Pov

"You did what?" Natasha asked shocked. "I know it probably wasn't the best idea, but I'm trying to keep her safe," I say. Natasha rolls her eyes. Come on with have a United Nations meeting to go to.

•••

Erin Kloss Pov

I was sitting on Tony's bed, when I suddenly heard a crash in the hallway. I go out and shocked to see a gigantic hole in it. I looked up to see Wanda and Hawkeye staring back. I started to glow red as Wanda used her powers to lift me up. "I don't think we've meet. I'm Clint," Hawkeye said to me. I laughed, "I know who you are. I hope that didn't make me seem like a stalker." "Let's go," Wanda said. "Wait," I tell them holding up my arm showing them the bracelet. Wanda snaps her fingers breaking it in half, and we go.

*The long chapter will be posted after 2 people reveiw*


	10. Chapter 10

Erin Kloss chapter 10

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Just wanted to let you guys know even after the civil war story line is finished I will continue with the story. I don't want to write that much of the Civil war fighting because I know most of you have seen the movie.

Tony Stark's Pov (airport scene)

I knew this wasn't gonna end well. Erin was fighting on Cap's team. I couldn't believe she chose their side. Even if I did try to keep her in the tower it was for her good. Along with half of my other friends.

Before I knew it Ant man got big. Which was a huge distraction.

Once he was down I flew after the plane Cap and The Winter soldier were on. Then suddenly Rodey wash shot and I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. As long as he wasn't dead I would figure it out. His vitals were low, but he was alive. "I'm sorry," I heard Falcon say. I just shot him With beam I didn't have time for him now.

•••

I walked into the security prison. Wanda looked like she was in a mental institution. Clint was giving me attitude, all I was trying to do was protect this team. I finally got Falcon to talk and tell me where Cap was located. Now for the hardest person

"Hello Erin," I tried to say politely. This was not gonna go smoothly. She wouldn't make eye contact with me whatsoever. "I tried to get you out of here. Unfortunately General Ross seemed to have a stick up his butt." Still nothing. "I tried to keep you in the tower where you were safe. It was what was best for you, that's only reason I did what I did." She was still looking at the ground but she said, "You used the same technology that Ultron used on me when he tortured me. Did you not stop to think how it would feel to be put in a situation without my powers."

I felt awful. Being without her powers must of made her feel trapped, but I was just tying to help. "I needed to keep you in the tower, I had to keep you in the tower. I knew if you left something like this would happen," I said to her. "You don't own me," she said making direct eye contact, "I'm not one of your many toys."

I felt like a knife had stabbed me through the heart, I didn't think of her as a toy. "Erin I have to go now, but I want you to know I'll be back and I'll sort this out," I say. Know I needed to go save Caps ass.

•••

I had just got news captain America broke the team out of the prison. I'm not sure if I could forgive him for what happened with Bucky. Rhodey was gonna be fine, which was a relief. I knew tracking Erin was pointless if she wanted to be found she would be found. For now I had to wait.

*ONE MONTH LATER*

Things had been hard, and yes their have been more drunk night then sober ones. Erin had been gone and so had one of my friends. Technically they were fugitives but i didn't care.

I had walked onto the balcony for another drink but the Jarvis told me, "Mr. Stark, Mrs. Kloss is here to seek you. Should I send her up?" "Yes!" I said a little to quickly.

I see her walk out, she was stunning. "Erin-" I start. "Tony I'm not here to get back together," she tells me, "I'm just here to tell you I'm pregnant, your the father so you have a right to know. But I'm not staying, I just came to tell you." I felt shocked and happy at the same time. "I'm the father, I want to be part of the kids life," I say strongly. She shakes her head, "Tony, I don't want someone as Toxic as you in their life." That hurt, but I still had the right.

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her wrist. I could not let her walk away. "Tony let go," Erin said. I hesitated. "Tony let go, now," she said more firmly. Something was off. By now she would just phase through my hand, that would be no problem for her. "Erin, why aren't you phasing through?" I asked. She looked at the ground, "I can't." "Why?" I asked wanting something more specific. "I found out I was pregnant because I Could not phase. Once the baby hit two months, last week, my body won't let me phase anymore. The baby takes up to much energy. Let go Tony. I may not have my powers, but I am a shield agent."

I looked her in the eyes, "I can't let go. If I let you leave now you'll do everything in your power to avoid me." She then pulled her wrist and kicked my feet to make me fall. On the ground I said, "Jarvis activate 103." As Erin was in the door way she was sprayed with knock out gas. She started to fall but I caught her before she hit the ground. What did I do.

The next morning was rough. "This is illegal, to keep someone against their will," Erin told me. She refused to eat anything until I let her out of the Stark tower. "Your not hurting yourself, your hurting the baby," I reminded her. After that she started to eat, luckily. "I'm gonna go lie down," Erin told me.

I could hear footsteps in the hallway and then they entered the kitchen. "I hear you have my grandkid Stark."

Authors Note: Next chapter updated after two people reveiw. Thank you for to all the people that take time to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Erin Kloss Chapter 11

Authors Note: Thanks for continuing! I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Please review!

Erin Kloss Pov

A couple hours ago I had gone to my room to take a nap. This whole situation was weird for me, I wasn't a mom, I wasn't ready to have a kid. But I knew I didn't want to abandon it

like I was.

The sudden craving for peanut butter and apple juice came over for me. I honestly didn't want to see Tony, but I seriously wanted to get my hands on peanut butter and apple juice. I got up from my bed and leaned against the wall for support, man I was tired still.

In the kitchen of the penthouse I could hear yelling. One of the voices was obviously Tony's, the other was, of crap Natasha was here. When I walked in the room I could feel all eyes on me. "Erin," Natasha said. She took my hand basically dragging me to a chair to sit down. "How are you feeling?" So now she was gonna act all motherly. "I'm fine, better before you arrived, I just want apple juice and peanut butter now," I said sounding kind of out of it. I felt kinda out of it.

"Tony go get her peanut butter and apple juice, now" Natasha said firmly, "how far along are you?" I looked down at stomach realizing I never really thought about this. I slowly did the math in my head, "about 5 months, I think."

"Ok, I'll make a appointment for a doctor," Natasha told me. "Why can't we just get Bruce to do it?" Tony asked. Natasha gave him a look. "Bruce Banner?" I asked. Natasha nodded while still locked in a glance with Tony. "I'm gonna go take another nap," I said to them and walked back to my room, completely forgetting about my craving for peanut butter and apple juice.

The lights were off, that was weird I left them on. "Scream and the baby dies, along with you," a creepily voice that I knew somehow said. Suddenly I realized things were different now, it wasn't just my life, I needed to protect someone else now, my baby.

"Please, don't," I begged. I never begged for anything in my life, but I needed to change as a person. "I never expected to see you out of hospital, but it seems like I was disappointed," the voice told me. "Ultron?" I questioned, crap.

He laughed his mechanical laugh. "No matter how many times I'm stripped screw by screw. My metal ripped apart piece by piece. I will come back until I get what I want," Ultron said loud enough to scare me, but quiet enough to be unheard by Natasha and Tony. "What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. "I wanted to hurt you to hurt Tony. But now the way to hurt Tony, is find a way to make you hurt. And luckily it's not that hard to hurt you now. I felt weak, I couldn't fight him with what felt Iike a gun to my head, and I couldn't run because I couldn't phase.

Ultron raised his hand to my stomach and released a electric wave of pain. The pain was so much, but their was a point when the pain was so much that everything just went numb. Emotionally and physically. I knew what was gonna happen, and I couldn't punch my way out of it.

•••

I woke up in the Stark Tower hospital room. Natasha was by my side, her red hair a mess. "Tell me," I manage to get out. "It's gone," she said grabbing my hand. "Tony?" I ask. "He needs time, out playing hero as of now. He sends his best though."

"Am I clear to go?" I asked. Natasha nodded, "but should stay and rest, come to terms with it." "I need some time alone," which was a mix of asking and stating. Natasha got up and left the room, as soon as i thought she was out of the facility I got up. Luckily, my clothes were left by my bed side, so I changed out of the disgusting hospital gown into jeans and a forest green shirt. I pulled auburn my hair into a pony, I didn't really care how it looked.

I went to Tony's penthouse, no one was their like I expected. Once I was in my room I grabbed a duffle bag threw some clothes and other things I needed. I went into the bathroom pulled my hair out of the pony tail, grabbed scissors and cute my hair. It was know shoulder length. I returned to my room and grabbed the bag.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice by my doorway. I turned to see Natasha, damn she was a good spy. "I'm going somewhere you can't follow."

"Can't or you don't want me to follow?"

"Both," I tell her. I turned to leave

"Don't let yourself go." Natasha said.

"It's to late. I'm already gone." I then continued to walk to the elevator which I pressed for the first floor. As the elevator went down I place my duffle bag down and sat on the floor of the elevator.

I leaned back against the wall and screamed.

Authors Note: thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. I am debating to continue this story, but I'm leaning toward a sequel. However the sequel will be a lot darker and more main characters from the movie. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Erin Kloss Chapter 12

 ***read important authors note***

Authors Note- Thank you to all the fans of the story. And after a hour of posting the last chapter my inbox blew up with 7 very upset emails of people who wanted the baby in the plot. But trusT me their was always gonna be a baby in the plot ;) but thanks for showing love for the wellness of the plot! I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy! :)

 ***2 Year Time skip***

Natasha Romanoff Pov

I got out of the shower feeling warm and refreshed. Today was just another mission, a few cuts and bruises, but nothing the team couldn't handle. Falcon, Wanda, and Ant-Man were all back. Steve was hadn't returned to the teams disappointment, but I still kept tabs on him every now and again. I've seen Bucky a couple of times, he was better at hiding then Steve.

I felt a breeze coming from a window I specifically remember not opening. "You could have used the door," I said. "I did, but it was hot in here." "I've missed you, you know that Erin. I couldn't locate you after the first year you were gone." I told her. She smiled and got up and hugged me, "I've missed you to Natasha, but theirs something else."

"What?" I asked curiously.

Tony Starks Pov

I walked into my office to get some business done. Stark Tower this month was officially the nose environmental friendly business in New York City, which was very good for business. "Kathy, tell insurance to send me the new plan they drew up," I told my new assistant.

"It's good to see your not drinking for once." I turned my head to see Natasha by the bookshelf of my office. "It would be great to see you actually use the door for once," I snap back. "Tony I've known for a long time now, but these past 2 years you've been stuck in a cycle. Work, then drink, then drink some more, then even more, and next you fall in a destructive hole. It'll take you weeks to get out of, we've gotta keep you outta suit to prevent you from getting yourself killed. And then you'll be fine and start the whole cycle again," Natasha stated very firmly.

"Ouch that hurt, good thing I have a tin heart," I say to her, my voice laced with I-don't-care-what-you-have-to-say, "Now if you could please leave my-" "She's back."

Their was only one "she" she could have been referring to. Their was only one "she" that I cared about hearing. Their was only one "she" that I didn't look for because I was told not to by Natasha.

"How is she," I ask. "She's fine, still the same old Erin on the inside," Natasha said, "She's different in small ways."

"Does she want to-"

"Tony." I guess I was gonna have to take that as I no she didn't. "Let me guess you tried to bring her here?" I asked Nat. She nodded, my heart sinking a little. Come on Tony, do not let this happen, remember the last time you got Erin stuck in your head.

"By any change are you going to the gala tonight?" I questioned Natasha. She nodded, "It's for your environmental award right?"

"Yes, from my very successful business. Actually were making a new plan-" "Get to the point Tony," Natasha said annoyed. "Bring Erin, please. I just want to talk," I plead. Come on Natasha your a super spy, and will lose all faith in if you couldn't drag your own daughter to one simple gala, I thought in my head. If I had actually said that allowed I would have been backhanded and probably left with a black eye. "I'll try, but I'm not making any promises Stark." I felt a wave of happiness come over me. "Take her dress shopping anything you want put it on the company card," I told her. "Tony, like I said don't get your hopes up," Natasha warned me, but I amazing failed at that. "Kathy," I phoned my assistant, "get my best suit and tie ready for tonight."

•••

I straightened my tie, so it was perfect. I wanted tonight to be perfect, everything about it. To be honest I wasn't even planning to attend this gala being thrown for me, Erin was already making me a better person again, even if she didn't know it.

I arrived at the gala, I shook a few hands and patiently awaited. I did my best not to drink, I wanted to be completely sober. I saw Natasha walk in first she was In a short leopard dress. The dress was the same one she wore to my birthday party when she was pretending to be my assistant, damn I hate Shield. Then right behind her I saw Erin. She looked a little different. Her reddish-brownish hair was to her shoulders. She carried herself different, more maturely. She wore a stunning golden dress, that sparkled. It covered everything, long sleeves, floor length, but she didn't need to show anything to be sexy.

"Excuse me," I told a business man who had been telling me about some stupid and boring thing about his company. I walked up to Erin and Natasha, nodding my head toward Natasha so she knew I acknowledged her. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks," Natasha said to excuse her self out of the conversation, without blatantly saying she wanted to give us space.

"Do you wanna get some air," I asked. She nodded, I knew she felt awkward or she felt like someone was holding a gun to her head to make her come to the gala. "You look amazing," I said as I led her out to the balcony. A small thank you escaped her lips. "Where have you been these past two years?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know. She looked off into the distance from the balcony, "You know, places." The wind was blowing in her hair, damn she was so beautiful. I moved my hand to her face to move the hair out of her eyes. She stepped back, "Tony don't, please just stop." I knew she wasn't taking about my moving the hair out of her face, "I know that we lost something that meant a lot to both of us, that baby meant the world to me. And I know you loved it to, I saw the elevator video. I know how you felt before you left, we were meant for each other." I tried to grab her hands, but she stepped back again.

"Things are different now, Tony I'm sorry," she expressed to me. "Tell me what's different," I told her. I needed to know what made her feel like we couldn't be together. "I have a baby."

 _Crack._ Myheart didn't split down the middle, it just cracked a little bit.

"I wasn't trying to have a baby, it was a accident. It was a year after the accident. I wasn't being careful, but I wasn't going to abandon it," Erin explained.

I looked at the ground, "the dad?" "We're not together at the moment," she said. "I still want to be in your life though, nothing will make me change my mind," I say firmly. "Please Tony. I'm asking you one last time, don't," she pleaded. "Give me a chance, I'm not given up. Dinner, tomorrow night?" Luckily she nodded.

She turned to walk away. "Erin. Who is the father?" I asked suddenly. She flashed me her beautiful green eyes, "Bucky Barnes."

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Remember this is a two year time skip. Btw I right several chapters at a time, then wait to post them. More reviews= faster chapters


	13. Chapter 13

Erin Kloss Chapter 13

Authors Note- I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Please review! (Just wanted to remind everyone that Tony Had a alcohol problem in the comics, so please don't kill me if I add a little bit of that to the story.)

Natasha Romanoff Pov

I had left early from the gala. My ankles were hurting from the heals and endless drunk flirts started to annoy me. I got Tony's driver to drive me home, while Erin was still at the gala.

I had left Olivia, the granddaughter I just met, with a babysitter. I opened the door to a startled babysitter, "I'm sorry. But he wouldn't take no for a answer." I payed the babysitter who left and then took the knife who was stripped to my thigh, walking slowly to the living room.

"Put the knife down Natasha, it's just me," I heard a very familiar voice come from the living room. I then continued to walk in. "Bucky, put Olivia down," I warned him. "She asleep. I'm gonna go put her in her crib," he said. I didn't like this, and I wasn't sure how Erin was gonna react.

"She my daughter, I wouldn't hurt her," Bucky said. "Does Erin know you were coming," I asked hoping it was a yes. "No, we were taking a break, but I want her back. So I came and I'm going to apologize. Don't worry I'm not gonna tell her about us, those nights we shared," he told me, but I could hear a smirk on his voice."Those nights were shared because I didn't know you were gonna go on and screw my daughter," I told looking him straight in the eyes, "Don't mess with my relationships and I won't miss with yours."

I whipped my head around as the door opened. "Hey Natasha," I heard Erin say. She walked into the living room to see Bucky. "Hello Erin," Buck said. "What are you doing here," Erin said before she turned to me, "Olivia?" I nodded, "She's fine. Olivia is in her room asleep."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I was coming first," he explained, "I'm renting a apartment downtown, I'll keep my distance but I still wan time with Olivia, I'm sorry for what happened, you know that."

"I know what happened wasn't your fault, but I need to put Olivia's safety ahead of my own feelings. The incident may not have been your fault but _she_ still got hurt," Erin told him.

It looked like Bucky heart sank, I could tell in his face. Now I really wanted to know what the incident was. "You should go for now," Erin told Bucky. Bucky nodded and headed to door, "Please get in touch with me soon," he urged. "I will," Erin stated.

Once he was gone I asked, "What was the incident?" Erin sat on the couch and sighed, "One time I left him with Erin, probably a couple months after her birth. I went shopping and when I came back the place we were hiding out in was a mess. The first thing I did was look for Olivia and I found her on the ground in my room and-" she started to chock up and she whipped her eyes. "And she was bleeding, it wasn't bad, but when you see your kid bleeding you automatically assume the worse. I saw Bucky in the corner he was shaking. I was so scared for both of them," Erin concluded. I grabbed her hand, "I will never let anyone hurt Olivia, I promise." She got up, "I need to go check on Olivia." Erin said, but before she left she turned around, "Thank you for being their for me, mom."

Erin Kloss Pov

Bucky coming here was a real surprise. I knew it would have eventually happened, but I expected a head ups first. He hadn't shown up again today, which was good. I most definitely was not in the mood for dinner with Tony, but I made I promise.

"Natasha your watching Olivia right?" I asked. She nodded, "I've got it covered," she said while sitting on the couch with a bag of barbecue chips. "Your not gonna feed the baby those are you?" Natasha gave me a look. "I'm just gonna take that as a no. Olivia may be 7 months, but she does not do good with eating solids at nighttime," I told her. I grabbed my clutch, "Bye Nat I'll see you later."

"Have fun with you date with Tony," She teased me. "Not a date Nat," I reminded her.

I wore my hair lose. For tonight I picked out a white dress. On the left side was a thin strap and on the right was a full sleeve. It was simple, yet still elegant without giving Tony the wrong idea. I walked to Stark Tower, it wasn't that far away from Natasha's apartment.

When I walked up to Tony's penthouse a waiter greeted me a the door, so much for a low key causal dinner. "Erin, I'm so glad you came," Tony said as he walked in the room. I could smell alcohol straight away, he had way more then a couple drinks. He took my hand and led me to a table. It had a beautiful lace tablecloth and 3 candlesticks were lit.

Tony pulled my chair out and I muttered a thanks. "I ordered for that's if that's alright," He said however, it came off more as a statement then question.

"So what have you been up to while

I was gone?" I asked trying to see where he was in his life now. Tony took a sip of wine, "Just boring company stuff. I want to here about your baby." I honestly didn't think he would even want to talk about Olivia, for a while at least. "Her name is Olivia, about a year old," I told him, even if it felt awkward.

"I want to met her some time," Tony said. I nodded, "I would like that," kinda I guess, but I didn't say that part out loud. The waiter brought out chicken for me and steak for him. I laughed, "You knew me well." "Anyone who knows you knows your obsession with chicken."

The waiter poured Tony his sixth glass of wine before he went back to the kitchen. "Tony your drinking a lot tonight," I told him, "maybe slow down a bit." He suddenly seemed to turn from a good mood into a bad one. "I think I'll drink as much as you want," he spat at me. I decided it was probably time to go, "Tony your wasted and I think I should get back." I got up from my chair and grabbed my bag. "Wait," Tony said as he grabbed at my wrist. I phased right through it, he seemed annoyed and angry now. I then turned to leave once again when I heard him say, "Erin." So I turned only see him at the last second punch me in the eye. That was gonna leave a bruise. I was irritated now too, but I calmed down and just left. Once I was in the elevator I slumped down on the ground. Why did it seem like this was my emotional place?

"Hey Natasha," I whispered in case Olivia was awake as I walked in. I got no response. I walked to the living room and saw Natasha asleep with the tv on. I guess all the time spying was bound to catch up with her. I pulled a blanket out and covered her. Then I went to check on Olivia, she was fine and asleep in her crib. I finally let myself relax and fall asleep.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please review, I read every single one and appreciate them all, positive & negative.

#Buckyisnotavillian

#ifyoumakeBuckyavillianiwillfindyou 

#allhewantsisplumsandOlivia


	14. Chapter 14

Erin Kloss Chapter 14

Authors Note- I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing is own is my OC. I've had people contact me to start a poll on Bucky vs. Tony, I'm still debating it :/

This chapter includes a moment between Bucky and Erin! ;)

Erin Kloss Pov

Being in a warm shower, feeling the hot water hit your back always felt good. It had been a couple days since that dinner with Tony. A purple bruise started to form around my eye. Luckily I was able to hide it with concealer, so Natasha or anyone else didn't notice. Bucky had stayed the night to be with Olivia, and I was just happy him and Natasha were getting along great.

Before I had gotten in the shower I put my phone on, "Shower mix." It included some of my favorite music. As the last song ended, It's Hot in here came on, one of my all time favorite songs.

I mouthed to the lyrics, "It's getting hot in here. So take off all your clothes."

"Good thing your clothes are already off," I jumped at the sound of another voice in the bathroom.

I carefully reached out of the shower curtain with out revealing anything to turn the music off. Then I hide behind the shower curtain completely.

"Bucky, get out," I tell him obviously annoyed. "Sorry, but I have to shave."

I rolled my eyes, "Could that not waited another five minutes?"

"I guess it could have," he laughed, "but then I wouldn't have gotten to see you freak out."

I was about to tell him off so I stuck my head out, "Bucky get the f-"

"Your eye," he said. Oh crap, I completely forgot about my eye. How could I be so stupid? I quickly move my head back into the shower curtain. "Erin, what happened to your eye?"

I didn't respond, what was i suppose to say, Olivia accidentally threw a toy at me? Like he would believe that. "Erin, tell me what happened," he stated more aggressively, "Or I will come in that shower so I can look at it."

"It's fine," I tried to tell him. "It's purple, something obviously happened. If your having problems with you need to tell me," Bucky told me.

I lost it, "My only problem is that I'm a mom at the age of 20, who can't even afford her own place. Who has to live with her mom she found out about literally two seconds ago. I'm a Ex-spy who is having problems with the guy she met by sleeping with him, who's twice my age, because I got drunk because I was upset about my friend getting hurt who was actually my mom." I slowly lowered myself on the ground of the bathtub, while the shower was still running.

Bucky opened the shower curtain and I held me. He knew I didn't care that I was naked, he was their for me when I freaked out that I was pregnant, he was the calm one. Bucky was their for the birth of the baby and was their for me when I was cranky from breastfeeding. Bucky was always their, but so was Tony in his weird way if I let him.

Bucky wrapped me in a towel and then carried me back to my room. Where he laid me down on the bed. "Take a break, I'll watch Olivia," he told me with his soothing voice, I could hear his sweet smile in his voice. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist, "Thank you, James."

Tony Stark Pov

I knew dinner with Erin did not go over so well when I woke up with a hangover and I couldn't remember most of the events from the best night. I had been texting her for days, but she didn't answer, until now. I told texted her I wanted to explain, and she finally agreed to meet with me.

Before she came I tried to look my best, I brushed my hair, put on clean clothes for once, I hope it would work.

When she walked in I could tell something was wrong. The way she held herself wasn't as strong as it usually was. "Erin-" I started. "Don't, and Tony I mean it this time. I just came to tell you stay away from and don't text me again," she told. Her word were Icy, oh Damn what did I do?

"I'm sorry for whatever I did," I explained. I took two steps towards her to try to close the distance. She almost automatically took two steps back. Was she scared of me?

I quickly walked up to her before she could move back and embraced her. I knew she must have been really freaked out or she would have used her powers to phase through me, but she didn't have enough composure to use them. Her eyes refused to make contact with mine. "I'm sorry-" i started once again, but then I noticed something. On her left eye she was wearing powder. In all my time I've non her the only time Erin wore makeup was to the galas I took her to, use to take her to. I raise my hand, it hurt to see her flinch a little, and wiped the powder off with my fingers. I saw a dark purple bruise, and my heart broke. That's why she was scared of me, because I hit her, hard.

"Did i do this?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Please let go Tony," I heard her frightened voice say. As much as wanted to hold on to her, I couldn't cause her any more pain and she looked shaken up enough. Erin then left and I didn't stop her. I went to go sit down. I wanted a drink, but I didn't get one. I wanted to be completely sober to realize the type of monster I am.

Bucky Barnes Pov

Erin had come back from wherever she went a couple hours ago. I assumed it was Tony's. I knew she was shaken up. I had only known her a little more then two years, but today was the first day i realized how frail she was. How she was only 20 and how much of life she missed out on and will miss out on.

I went into Erin's room, "I made dinner for you and me. Since Natasha is on a mission I thought we could have a family dinner," I told her. What I really wanted was her to just eat something, anything. "Bucky, I'm just really tired right now, I'll eat later," she told me. I knew what I had to say next, but I hate playing this card, "Olivia wants a healthy mom." I knew it was wrong to say however, Olivia was the one thing she was always constant about.

She got up and walked to the kitchen table. "Where's Olivia?" She asked. "Asleep," I mumbled under my breath. I had put one of Olivia's dolls in her baby chair, hoping Erin would just be to tired to notice, she was not. Erin sat down and I put her plate in front of her. "Thank you Bucky, you know it means a lot you being here," she said. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. I leaned and kissed her, she kissed back.

Authors note: the story is far from over, trust me. Thanks for reading!

More reviews ==== faster chapters

#Tonyisnotavillian

#hejustneedsahug

*please make neither Bucky or Tony a villain, I love both of them


	15. Chapter 15

Erin Kloss Chapter 15

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Thanks for everyone who has been reading this story, I really appreciate it! I think this is my last chapter, I really want to move to other stories, and I know you all are gonna hate the ending. But thanks for reading! ;)

Erin Kloss Pov

Bucky and I were laying on the ground with Olivia in Natasha's apartment. Olivia's little giggle lit up the room, it even made Bucky smile. For once we felt like a real family, wait not real, but normal we were already a real family. Regardless of whatever my relationship was to Bucky.

"So are you going to that celebration thing tonight?" Bucky asked me. "The one for that award Nat is getting? I was going to since it is for Nat, are you gonna come?" I questioned. He raised a eyebrow, "do you want me to come?" Damn, that smirk felt like it was going straight through me. I smirked back, "I would love it if you came...because that means more support for Nat." He rolled his eyes and I went to go put a dress on.

•••

I nervously slurped down another glass of champagne in the limo. "I'm so happy for you Nat!" I beamed at her. I knew she was pretty happy to receive a award from the city, for protecting it all these years. She was glowing. I just hoped Tony was their, I mean it was unlikely. The only time I knew he ever went to parties, even ones that honored him, he went because of me. But right now, being with him was just to complicated and I didn't that. The only person I wanted to think about was Olivia.

"You ok?" Bucky asked me. "Yeah I'm

Fine," I say grabbing my head, "I just gave. A headache." It felt like more then a headache, my head was banging.

When we arrived at the gala and of course the first I saw was Tony. I avoided eye contact right away, tonight was not about him. I was wearing a strapless red dress, it went all the way to the floor. My auburn hair was put up into a tight bun. "Care to dance?" Bucky asked me. I nodded and he took my hand. Everything felt natural with him. Suddenly my head started to bang and I went outside on the balcony to get some air by myself.

"It's time," a voice said. I turned to him, it was a old man. "Who are you?" I asked. He just completely ignored my question, "I must say Hydra made a lovely creation." He then took out a gun.

Tony Starks Pov

I saw Erin and Bucky dancing and it hurt. I knew she would come to any event that her mom was being celebrated at. I took a giant gulp of Vodka. I was gonna win Erin back and I wasn't gonna hurt her or lose her again.

Suddenly a saw a old man walk up to Natasha. He whispered something in her ear, and the look on Natasha's face kind of scared me. Natasha held her emotions in, but her face looked like someone just told her bloody murder.

I excused my self from the conversation I was in and walked to Natasha. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bucky heading Nats way to. "What happened?" I demanded to know. Natasha looked me in my eyes, "Someone just told me a girl in a red dress, Erin, is threatening to jump off the roof!" Natasha exclaimed.

"What?" Bucky asked shocked. "Come on, we'll take the stairs to the roof," Natasha ordered.

The night was cold and windy. I couldn't believe Erin would ever do something like that, that wasn't the type of person she was.

We finally reached the roof after what felt like forever. Erin was their, standing on the edge of the building. "Erin don't!" Natasha. Bucky looked shocked at what he was seeing, I knew he loved Erin.

Erin turned around, "I was never going to jump, I just needed you all out in one place." She started taking steps closer to us. She pulled her arms from behind back and pointed a gun at us. "What are you doing Erin?" Natasha questioned.

She took a deep breath in and out, "I was fighting it, but they fixed me. I'm kinda glad the plan was compromised so i wouldn't have to drag this out any longer." I was so confused. What happened to the woman I had loved? The woman who strong? My better half?

Suddenly I heard gunshots, each one of them hitting Erin. Natasha let out a bloodcurdling scream. I tried to tell but nothing came out. The one thing I could say was I was thankful she was wearing a red dress to help cover the blood.

Natasha, Bucky, and I looked behind us to see Fury still pointing a gun. "You son of a B-" I started before I was interrupted by Fury. "I'll explain later, for now I'll send someone to collect the body. I need you three to come on the plane." Suddenly a Quinn jet went out of stealth mode and appeared. I wasn't even phased because I just saw the love my life die.

In the plane Natasha was sniffling up, I put arm around her. I wanted to cry to, but I wasn't going to allow myself to. Was she even dead? Why had she pointed a gun at us?

"I knew you all must be confused and I have explaining to do," Fury said as he walked in. "Your damn right you do," I told him. "I need you all to listen carefully, no interruptions," he stated looking at me directly. But I wanted to know the answer and so did Natasha, even though she was a wreck. Bucky seemed confused, even though I didn't like him, I know he loved Erin.

Fury cleared his throat, "A couple of years ago we found Erin Kloss with her parents dead due to freak accident that gave her powers, that part you know. The part that we know now is her parents had been dead weeks before we found them and the real Erin had been taken into Hydra. In her place the put a clone that Hydra scientists made or grew in two weeks we believe. Hydra then put the Clone in the place of Erin Kloss. The clone was programmed to believe that it was really Erin Kloss and its mission was to get close to any of the avengers and kill them. They already knew she would eventually be close to Agent Romanoff because of history. However her programming malfunctioned and she didn't end up killing anyone, until till tonight. When a Hydra scientist was sent to reprogram her when he got a moment alone with her. But we managed to get their before she did Kill any of you."

"Then you shot her!" I spat at Fury. "I did what was necessary, she was a clone and could never be trusted," Fury told me. "She was as much as human being as we are," Bucky adding in, "She didn't know what she was doing." Natasha was eerily quiet during the whole thing.

The plane landed on a roof. "Where are we now?" I asked. "A secure hospital, with the real Erin Kloss," Fury said, "We found her frozen by Hydra in a warehouse Shield raided yesterday night. She's aware of the situation."

My heart was broken, the Erin I loved was dead. I didn't care if she was a clone, she felt real and she thought she was real.

We reached a hospital room where i assumed the real Erin Kloss. We all three went in. She looked younger then the other Erin, but I guess that made sense since she was frozen. "Hi, do I know you?" She asked. We then sat down and explained everything we ever experienced with the Erin Kloss you know. Bucky even told her about Olivia, "I guess she's kinda your daughter too, same blood."

The real Erin Kloss shook her head, "I'm not the Erin you want me to be. My real parents died, which I just found out. I don't know any of you and I don't want too. I especially don't want a kid or have one. Most of all I'm not a agent, I'm never gonna use these powers. So it's best if you leave," she said. It hurt, but it made sense for her.

We all three walked out, "We can have a funeral, for Erin," i suggest feeling everyone around me hurt.

"I should go," Bucky said to us.

"Are you ok?" I asked Natasha.

She shook her head, "I'm not ok and I

Never gonna be ok." She then leaned against the wall and screamed.

Authors Note: The end! I can't thank you all enough for reading all 15 chapters! I love you! :) It was my first fanfic and a little bit crazy for me! ;)

*If you like this story please consider reading some of my others!


	16. Chapter 16

Erin Kloss Chapter 16

Authors Note: I honestly missed this story so much that I'm continuing it with a time jump, however it's probably gonna more darker. I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

*13 year time jump*

(Olivia is about 14)

Tony Stark Pov

"Has Natasha had any luck?" I asked Bucky on the phone.

"No, she hasn't," Bucky paused, "What kind of father lets this happen more then three times?" I sighed, "Calm down Bucky, she always comes back, you know that."

"But what if she doesn't this time!" Bucky exclaims with such a loud voice that it hurts my ear drum.

"Olivia is fine she's somewhere in New York, I'll find her and you just focus on your mission," I told him trying to calm him down, "I'll find her I promise."

"Alright, thank you Tony," Bucky says before he Hangs up. I put my jacket as I head to go check out Olivia's favorite spots.

The first place I went to was Erin's grave, a spot I was quite familiar with. It still hurt every time I came. The last time Olivia ran away we found she had been sleeping here for three days. However today she wasn't here now. I saw yellow roses on the grave, she was probably here earlier.

The next place I went was a bar on the upper west side. Bucky had caught her their once before, but she had insisted that she didn't have a drink. She told us she just wanted to go to see how other people viewed life, whatever that meant.

I walked into the bar. I got a few winks and I had to dodge the woman who just wanted to meet Tony Stark, the rich billionaire and they would marry my money. I walked up to the bartender, "Have you seen a girl about this tall," I held out my to about the height of five feet, "and she has green eyes and dark black hair," eyes like her mom and hair like her dad I thought in the back of my head. Every time I looked at her I saw her mom.

The bar tender shook his head, "can't say I have." I gritted my teeth, "Ok, listen to me. I'm Tony Stark and I need to know where she w-" "I've seen her," a blonde guy said next to me at the bar.

"Where?" I asked. He seemed to hesitate at first, "She said she was gonna go to the tattoo down the street." "Thank you," tell him as I turn to leave.

"Wait!" The blonde guy says to me, "look my wife is pregnant and I just lost my job, do you think you could...I don't know, help me out?" He did tell me where Erin was, so I left him a couple hundreds on the table, "Add his bill to Stark industries tab," I tell the bartender.

I walked to the tattoo parlor and I remembered it from when I was a teenager. I got my first high school girlfriend's initials tattooed on my neck, of course my dad made start removing it the next day.

I saw her sitting in the chair, her back turned away from me. "Olivia!" I yelled. She slowly turned her head, "Tony, he hasn't even started yet and you already smell the blood," she finished with a laugh. I ignored her and turned to the tattoo artist, "She's a minor and last time I checked you had to be eighteen to get a tattoo in New York. So back away now or Stark industries will do everything it can to take your little company down." The tattoo artist lifted his hands up in defeat. "Olivia we're going," I tell her as I grab her arm and pulled her to the car.

"What were you thinking getting a tattoo!" I screamed at her probably a little to loud in the limo, "Did you stop and think what would dad think!"

She snapped, "No, I actually stopped to think about what my mom would think, then I realized shield let her die on a mission!" I sighed in my head she still didn't know the full truth about what really happened to her mom, and Bucky wanted to keep it that way. "Olivia, your 14, your way to young to do any of this," I tried to explain to her, but I knew she wasn't listening.

Once we got back to the tower I took Olivia up to her room and told her she was grounded. "Jarvis tell me if Olivia ever leaves her room," I said loud enough so she could hear me.

The elevator door opened and I went to go see who it was. "Tony!" Natasha exclaimed, "Is she all right?" I nodded, "She's fine, she's in her room if you wanna go see her." She nodded heading off to Olivia's room. Once Natasha was out of sight I grabbed a beer out of the fridge, "And the winner of the best godfather of the year, does not go to me."

Olivia Barnes Pov

I layer on my bed, Tony didn't understand, neither did my dad. They all knew my mom, I didn't even get to know her. I brushed a piece of black hair out of my eyes.

Their was a knock on the door that made sit up. "Hi Nat," I said to Natasha as she walked in. She sat by my beside and moved another piece of black hair out of my eyes, "I heard you ran away again today, you can't keep doing that you know."

"What was my mom like?" I blurted out. I usually never brought it up around Natasha, she always got ready eyed about it, she probably missed her daughter a lot. "She was pretty, like you. Smart and strong and brave, just like you." She started stroking my hair after she fixed. I pursed my lips, "If she was so amazing why did shield let her die? They saved a whole world, but they couldn't save her!"

Natasha but her lip, I could tell she was hiding something, "what?" I asked. "Your dad is gonna kill me for telling you this, but sometimes bad things happen to go people. And the greater good becomes greater then an individual. Erin your mom was a good person, I want you to know that, but someone got her to do some bad things. And Shield did what they had to and took her."

My dad, the person I was suppose to trust, kept one of the biggest secrets from me. "Thank you Nat, for telling me, do you think I can have some time alone?" She nodded, "Your dad will be home soon," she said before she left the room.

I was done with all this immature running away. I only had to worry about one thing now, taking down Shield.

Authors Note: I'm officially resurrecting this story, enjoy and please review! And happy Friday :) !


	17. Chapter 17

Erin Kloss Chapter 17

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. I have a science lab due and I honestly hate chemistry so much :/

Enjoy the story! But I have ten days off for Thanksgiving break, so lots of updating. Btw check out my new story- "Lux Odinson"

Bucky Barnes Pov

Once the plane lands in the tower hanger I quickly get off and run inside.

"Is she ok?" I asked Tony urgently.

"She's fine, she's in her room right now if you wanna go see her," he told me. I knew Olivia must have really freaked him out since he was drinking a lot of beers, and it didn't look like he was gonna stop himself any time soon.

I creaked the door open to see the lights on, but Olivia was in her bed turned against the wall.

I sat by her beside and put my arm around her, she obviously fake sleeping.

"Are you gonna tell me why you ran away again?" I asked.

She opened her green eyes, every time I saw them I saw Erin, "Because I wanted to."

"You no that's not a reason, a valid one," I told her.

"Go away," she told me.

"You know how many times your mother told me to go away. It took my months to win her other," I told her, usually when I talked about her mother it made her smile, not this time.

"Alright I'll leave you, but we'll talk about this in the morning and your grounded indefinitely," I told her.

"Whatever," I heard her mumble back, the grounding never worked, ever.

I walked out of her room and in to Natasha's room.

"Hey," I told her as I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't," she said untangling herself from my grip, "We can't do this anymore. Every now and again we make mistakes, but it's over we have to stop. I'm Olivia's grandmother, your her dad, I can't do that to Erin."

"You weren't Olivia's grandmother last week after the champagne we drank," I teased her.

"You need to focus on Olivia, Shes slipping. I couldn't save Erin, but I can try to save her," she said to me," And..."

"And what?" I asked impatiently.

"And I told her how Erin really died," she confessed.

I stepped away in anger, "That wasn't your right to to tell her that! "

"Well when were you gonna tell her! The moment was right so I took it," Natasha said defending herself.

I stepped back more and shook my head, "Right after Erin died I made plans to move far away with Olivia, but I stayed, maybe I shouldn't have!"

"Olivia and I are leaving in the morning!" I declared.

Natasha reached out her hand to me, "please James don't. You wouldn't just be punishing me you would be punishing Tony too."

"Well I'm sure he won't be to upset since every time he deals with Olivia she almost gives him a heart attack," I state jokingly as I walk out Natasha's room and back into Olivia's room.

I approach her bed and gently shake her awake.

"You said we could talk in the morning," Olivia tells me sleepily.

"I know, but I need you to pack your stuff," I tell her.

"Why, what happened?" She asked, "I don't want to leave everybody."

"I don't either, but it's best if we do," I tried to explain to her

"But daddy-"

"Just pack your bags Olivia, and everything else will be fine."

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter and check out my new story, Lux Odinson!


End file.
